Dragon of the Void
by PhantasyPen
Summary: Ramza Beoulve has slain the High Seraph Ultima, but after succumbing to his injuries Ramza awakens not in Ivalice, but in a strange new world. This is a Reboot of the older fic Zero no Itan-sha
1. Chapter 1: The Lion and Zero

**Chapter I: The Lion and Zero**

Ramza couldn't believe his eyes; they had slain Leo quickly enough, only for his blood to awaken the Virgo stone, Ajora possessing his sister right before his eyes. The Dark Knight refused to despair however, hefting the sword that had been stabbed into the deck of the airship, Ragnarok, in his hands, preparing to attack, only to halt as Ajora writhed, Alma fighting to regain control. Shouting his sister's name Ramza was shocked as Ajora and Alma cried out simultaneously, a beam of light separating the two back into separate bodies.

"Ramza…" Alma began as she passed out on the deck of the airship, Agrias and the others rushed over to her. Looking at the white haired copy of his younger sibling Ramza decided in an instant what he had to do.

"Construct 8, protect my sister and get her out of here," Ramza barked, his eyes focused on the figure that he had worshipped for nearly all of his twenty-one years of life. "Agrias, you and Mustadio are to lead everyone back to the surface."

"But Ramza, what about you?" Mustadio replied, clearly concerned for his friend.

"I will stay here and slay Ajora," Ramza replied with finality, preparing himself for a charge.

"But, Ramza-," Agrias began to argue, only to be cut off by Orlandeau surprisingly enough.

"Sometimes a man has to do what a man has to do lass," the old veteran who was once called the Thunder God said with a hint of nostalgia as he turned to face the youngest and only remaining son of his late rival.

"Catch boy!" The grizzled Sword Saint shouted as he threw a glittering gold object through the air, which was in turn caught by a confused Ramza, his confusion only becoming greater when he registered just what he was now holding in his left hand.

"But Ser, this is-!" Ramza began, only to get cut off like Agrias.

"And I expect you to bring 'im back lad," Thunder God Cid replied, turning around and half-leading half-dragging an increasingly distraught Agrias as Ramza smiled gratefully, raising the golden Excalibur in his left hand and the white/blue Ragnarok in his right.

"To thwart my coming… you would dare assay?" Ajora asked the blonde Dark Knight with her head cocked incredulously, only for her expression to become one of fury as she stared at Ramza. "No. It shall not be. Loyal minions… heed my call—to me!" Ajora screamed, summoning four demons from the Abyss. "I suffer spite… from neither lord… nor serf!" The False Saint cried, surrounding herself in red light, the power of the Zodiac Stone flowing through her as Ramza readied himself, feeling the power of Excalibur as it raised his speed to the utmost, only to nearly falter as he saw what he was now confronted with. In appearance it could have been an Angel, with pure white wings and silver hair from which two head-wings sprouted. The only clue that such a divine figure could have been Fallen was her garb, a form-fitting leotard the color of blood that hugged tightly to her curvaceous figure and equally crimson boots that reached midway up her thighs, two shortswords were strapped to her calves.

"Your defiance reaps you not but Death's embrace!" Ultima, the High Seraph screamed as she charged at the warrior Beoulve with her swords drawn, a charge that was met by Ramza, the pure white shortswords clashing with the strongest Holy Sword and the Sword of the End in a struggle for dominance as Dark Knight and Seraph attempted to slay each other. The first blow went to Ramza, Ragnarok digging in to tear off one wing, and then Excalibur moved in to smite the other. With a scream of pain Ultima attempted to flee, teleporting away from the Beoulve, however, she clearly hadn't counted on the enhanced speed caused by Excalibur, as she hadn't escaped nearly far enough before Ramza seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind her, piercing her through with both blades, causing her to scream in agony.

"Impossible... this end to meet…" The High Seraph gasped, attempting to crawl away before finally turning to look at Ramza, "I see it now, too late. In you… his blood, my vanquisher in times… long past. But not so soon… shall I accept this defeat…" The Lucavi panted between labored breaths, her entire body lengthening and altering itself, absorbing the souls of her summoned demons in order to transform into a rotting form, a mockery of all things religious and holy. Eventually she stood thrice as tall as a mortal man, her once beautiful figure the rotting form of a dead priest, her wings ruined and covered in blood, **her** blood.

"**Your soul itself shall not escape my wrath!**" The Arch-Seraph declared with a howl of fury as it cast out one arm and cast a spell. In response to the words of invocation a blinding light that seared the youngest Beoulve's eyes, blinding him even as he charged forward, again piercing the flesh of the demon. However, the Arch-Seraph was stronger and better prepared this time, and its clawed right hand struck out and rent a portion of the young Dark Knight's armor and body.

**_"I! Will! Not! Fall!"_** Both foes declared in unison as they again exchanged blows, the last Beoulve warrior surrounded by the white halo of his Dragon's Heart, while the unholy Seraph began channeling the multi-colored light of the Ultima spell. The battle was destined to end however, as on the third clash the steel of the descendant of Germonique finally proved superior to the spells and evil of the strongest Lucavi.

Giving one last roar of defeat the Lucavi demon's magic engulfed the entire ship, the demon's form vanishing in the light as the injuries he had sustained finally caught up with Ramza, causing him to collapse on the deck of the destroyed airship, the ocean rushing to crush him as his blades fell out of his grasp. Ramza could no longer feel his armor as blood trickled out of his mouth and he closed his eyes, breathing what he believed would be his last, never noticing the portal that engulfed his body right as the wave of water tore past where he had stood.

§§§

As depressing as the admission was Louise le Blanc de la Valliere was used to her spells exploding. With a record of zero successful spells cast her nickname of "the Zero" was well known by her classmates. Because of this, it would be very easy to imagine her relief and excitement when she managed to successfully cast "Summon Servant" without it so much as exploding in her face in complaint at being cast by such an incompetent mage. At least, she felt relief for half a second before an explosion of pure white greater than anything she had managed before shook the field. When she had finally managed to blink the spots out of her vision she could only gasp in shock at the sight confronting her.

He was blonde, the locks of gold atop his head made that obvious, in any other situation she would have called him handsome, but at the moment she was more entranced by the massive tears in his torso, she could clearly see all the layers of muscle and flesh as well as occasional glimpses of bone, yet despite the massive injuries, the wounds did not bleed, instead it almost seemed like instead of being on death's doorstep he was merely resting, waiting for his injuries to heal.

The silence was finally broken by someone screaming, in less than an instant, the stillness was shattered as Louise's classmates shrieked and began running about in shock, the one's that weren't busy being sick that was. Dimly Louise heard Professor Colbert taking control of things, after a few moments Louise became aware of herself being led away as water mages hurried the blonde boy towards the Academy.

§§§

When Ramza first opened his eyes, he wasn't sure what he had expected, possibly the dark pits of the Abyss, ruled by Zalera, maybe if he was **extremely** lucky he would have found a peaceful death in Paradise, he did not expect the sterilized white ceiling of an infirmary.

[Ah, you're awake,] a voice said in what appeared to by a rather… _unique_ dialect of Ordallian, although it was still recognizable.

When Ramza turned to see the owner of the voice he was confronted by a middle-aged man who looked like he was a Professor at an Akademy and a very petite girl with strawberry blond hair that looked to be around 13 who was seemed to be practically hiding behind his robes.

_'Mages?'_ Ramza wondered silently as he took notice of the bandages covering his chest and left side.

"Would you care to enlighten us on how you wound up with injuries that by all rights should have killed you?" The Professor asked, his head cocked appraisingly, "You gave Miss Valliere here quite a fright." He tacked on, almost as an afterthought.

"I take it you've never fought alongside a Dragoon before?" Ramza inquired, despite finding the idea to be a bit ridiculous, the man had the air of a veteran, though it was well hidden.

"Dragoon, you mean someone who rides a dragon? You're a noble?" The Mage asked with increasing perplexity, before asking the question which sent warning signals through Ramza's mind.

"No, no, I am just a merchant's son; I was permitted into the Akademy at Gariland on a sponsorship." Ramza replied quickly, afraid of dropping the name "Beoulve" and needing to try and cut his way through an institute of education, so he merely supplied the same excuse he had with Agrias when they had begun travelling together.

"Gariland, I am not familiar with that school…" The older man muttered before suddenly popping his fist into his palm. "Ah! Where are my manners," The Professor exclaimed, "I am Professor Colbert; this young lady is the one who summoned you." Colbert explained, indicating the pink-haired girl that now approached Ramza cautiously.

_'Summoned?'_ Ramza though confusedly, trying to figure out why he would have been called up instead of an esper if the young girl was a Summoner.

"gr-Greetings, my name is Louise le Blanc de La Valliere, what is your name familiar?" The petite girl asked him, clearly confused.

"Wait, familiar?" Ramza asked incredulously, it wasn't that he wasn't aware if what a familiar was, even though it was optional there was a not small portion of people that had them back at Gariland Akademy, but as far as he knew it wasn't possible to use a human as a familiar, demons _disguised_ as humans on the other hand…

"Ah, yes, the Lady Valliere used Summon Servant to call for a familiar and you were the one that was summoned, there should be some runes on your left hand that can attest to that." The Professor, Colbert, supplied for the puzzled Ramza, and sure enough, there was a strange set of runes on his left hand, arranged and written into a word he had never encountered before.

After a moment the pink-haired girl seemed to become impatient and once again inquired after his name.

"Ah, I apologize, I am Ramza Lugria." Ramza said, once again using his mother's name to conceal who he truly was, if it worked before it would probably work again.

At this point Ramza began to stand up, only to become aware of a very important fact, aside from some bandages on his thighs and the ones on his torso, he had no clothes on, a fact that made his entire face heat up and turned his Summoner a shade of red that he wasn't entirely certain was healthy.

Moving quickly so as to avoid scarring the poor girl Ramza somehow managed to cover himself in the white bedsheet, which now seemed dreadfully thin.

"i-I do not suppose I could have my clothes returned?" Ramza asked weakly.

§§§

An hour after her short introduction with her new familiar, Ramza, Louise was in her bed, blushing as she thought about his appearance and trying to ignore that brief glimpse she had had of- No! Stop thinking about it!

She had been surprised at how young he had looked now that she thought about it, he looked as though he was a few years older than she was, but his youthful face which had been so handsome when he was sleeping had not given even the slightest hint of the impressive muscles that had been beneath his clothing, not a single inch of his upper half had carried even an ounce of fat that she had seen and instead it had been all corded muscle and the most well-rounded build that many soldiers would have killed for.

Blushing deeply enough that her room was bathed in a faint red glow Louise threw her covers over her head and curled up, trying to fall asleep and ignore all thoughts of the handsome youth that was still being held in the infirmary.

Actually, she had almost expected that he was going to die, not that she thought about it, his injuries were so severe that according to the healing mages they should have killed him in a matter of minutes, yet instead the injuries had not bled at all as the healers went to work, but even without having to fear for her new familiar's life she had been told it would take a few days for him to be healed completely and until then he was confined to the hospital.

"But still, that was so scary…" Louise muttered as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

§§§

_Guess what's back baby! That's right; Ramza and Louise are back and better than ever! (I hope.) As always, please remember to review and favorite this series. Reviews are necessary to feed the plot bunnies._


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

**Chapter II: Getting to Know You**

It was the second day of Ramza's summoning when he figured out what had felt so wrong.

The first day he had noticed something wrong with the air, but due to the exhaustion caused by his battle with Ultima he had not thought much of it. However, now he was absolutely certain that the air in the castle had a strange scent, or rather, it _lacked_ a very crucial scent to magic, there was no Mist, which meant his magical reserves were not replenishing themselves on their own.

Any further thought on this subject was derailed however, when a black haired maid entered the infirmary with a tray containing a bowl of what looked like soup and some bread in her hands.

"H-hello," The girl greeted nervously, taking in Ramza's appearance, after the _incident_ the day before his clothes had been returned to him, completely restored, so he was currently sitting in the bed wearing a black sweater and simple yet sturdy tan leggings which concealed his muscular form almost too well.

"Greetings," the Beoulve replied cordially, smiling politely as the maid approached him.

"Um, here, I was told by Miss Valliere to bring you this." The maid said, gently handing Ramza the tray in her hands.

"Thank you very much, Miss…?" Ramza replied gratefully, accepting the tray of food with only a slight wince as he felt some of his wounds act up. _'I will need to find a way to heal without using any magic,'_ Ramza thought to himself.

"My name is Siesta." The maid replied, attempting to take back the tray when she saw Ramza's wince. "Let me help you with that," she offered, pulling up a chair as she began studying him again, a contemplative look on her face.

Ramza smiled at the girl's offer; however he still waved her off as he lifted the spoon to his mouth with his right hand.

§§§

It was approximately an hour after he had finished eating the soup that Siesta had brought him that the explosion happened, shaking the infirmary and causing Ramza to leap out of the bed. Countless scenarios were rushing through his mind: Ultima had somehow revived herself and was attacking; bounty hunters had managed to track him down, and so on. Rushing out of the infirmary Ramza charged in the direction of the initial explosion. Ramza was surprised however when he saw that the source of the explosion was in fact his own Summoner. Louise was a miserable sight to behold. Her torn blouse revealed a slender shoulder, and her panties could be seen beneath her ripped skirt.

Still, what an amazing girl, she didn't seem fazed in the slightest by all the discord in the classroom; instead she pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the soot off her face.

"Looks like I messed up a little..." she said, in a weak voice.

Of course, that elicited a vehement response from the other students.

"That wasn't 'a little,' Louise the Zero!"

"Your success rate is always ZERO!"

Well, at least all that happened was a classroom getting blown up.

§§§

Shortly after the explosion in the classroom Ramza found himself forcibly tied back down into his bed in the infirmary. The reason being that when he attempted to help Louise clean the classroom he had only been able to help her set the blackboard back in place before she saw his injury was still gushing blood and had actually chased him back to the medical wing where the healing staff did their level best to keep him from going anywhere.

Of course, being confined to his bed did little to stimulate the Beoulve's mind however, so instead of gazing blankly out of the window or trying to rest Ramza began thinking, trying to remember what skills he knew that would help him recover when his magic was so limited.

'_Wait, didn't I learn chakra while I was training as a Monk?'_ Ramza mused to himself silently as he began to remove his shirt and sweater, exposing his muscular and still heavily bandaged torso to anyone that walked in as he assumed a lotus position, closing his eyes as he reached for the untapped power of the earth dwelling in his human blood. Soon enough he could feel the familiar power coursing through his veins, pure earthly force causing cells to divide and wounds to close, mending flesh, bone, and sinew.

"W-wh-what are you doing?!" Louise's shocked voice shrieked from the doorway, breaking off Ramza's concentration and causing his chakra to cease flowing as he opened his eyes, looking towards the entrance of the infirmary where his Summoner stood, a much taller redheaded girl with dark skin and a not small amount of cleavage on display standing behind her.

"R-Ramza, what was that, why were you glowing?!" The shocked mage stammered as she pointed at the former mercenary.

"I was channeling my chakra to facilitate the healing process to speed my recovery." Ramza explained as simply as he could, wondering if he needed to explain how monk techniques worked, since a school exclusively for mages as this one was might not bother to teach skills from the more "physical" jobs.

"Channeling what?" Louise barely managed to avoid shouting her question, her confusion being very obvious to the young Beoulve, the girl behind her having a look of similar confusion.

Giving a soft sigh the Beoulve warrior uncrossed his legs and began to stand up, "Do you have a class that you need to be at?" He asked the two girls.

"No, today is meant for the second years to get acquainted with their familiars," Louise answered.

With a soft smile and a nod to himself Ramza motioned for the two girls to take a seat, which they did, a large salamander suddenly coming into the room and causing Ramza to stare.

"Ah, Flame!" The darker skinned girl called, and in response the large reptile walked over to her, curling up around her seat.

"That is a very impressive salamander you have there." Ramza complimented freely, smiling at the girl, not noticing the look of displeasure on his summoner's face.

"That's right! A fire lizard! See, look at the tail. A flame this vivid and large means it's without a doubt a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains! It's like a brand! Collectors can't even put a price on these!" The large-breasted redhead boasted at Ramza's compliment.

"Zerbst, why are you even here?" Louise asked the other girl bitterly, glaring at the busty redhead.

"Well Valliere, I wasn't exactly able to get a good look at your familiar yesterday because of all the panic, so I decided to take a look at him after lunch." The redhead responded with a giggle as she suddenly turned an appraising eye towards Ramza. "And I must admit, the eye does not go wanting," Commented the dark-skinned girl with a hint of a smirk, her words and expression causing Ramza's face to warm.

The redhead's reply seemed to infuriate Louise even more as her hand began inching towards her wand. "Well now you've seen him so _leave_." The angry pinkette ground out, and upon seeing the wand now in the smaller girl's hand the redhead quickly moved to oblige.

"Honestly, that Kirche goes after anything male that she sees like a dog in heat." Louise commented to herself after successfully chasing the aforementioned out of the hospital room.

"That is hardly a proper thing for a lady of nobility to say to a classmate." Ramza chastened the girl, sighing as he shook his head.

"And what would you know of nobility familiar?!" Louise replied angrily, now aiming her wand at Ramza.

"I attended the Eagrose Akademy for three years and even commanded a small unit of my fellow students, every single one of whom were nobility save for my second in command, I could probably recite every nuance of upper society etiquette off of the top of my head." Ramza replied coldly and bluntly, leveling a stern gaze upon his young summoner.

Ramza's reply, or maybe his gaze, seemed to take all of the wind out of Louise's sails, causing the young mage to avoid eye contact.

"I see, but even so, that is no tone of voice for a familiar to take with their master." Louise replied, suddenly looking back up.

"Master, you truly expect to be called master? My lady I am no _dog_ that follows at your heel, and I am certainly no being's **slave**, you are my Summoner, nothing more nothing less, as of yet." Ramza corrected coldly, acutely feeling the lack of a blade in his hand which would have enabled him to defend himself if his response caused offense to the girl who had summoned him. To be perfectly frank Ramza was a little surprised when no response of violence came from the small girl seated before him, instead a look of horror came over her face and she seemed to shrink back away from him, more than a little bit of fear in her eyes.

§§§

Her new familiar was a soldier, and one who had seen atrocities she could not imagine at that, Louise was certain of this now, the look of steel in his eyes both times she had seemed to anger him more than proved that to Louise, it was a look she had only ever seen on one person before, her own mother. Perhaps that connection was the reason Louise had stopped even thinking of slinging a spell at her familiar when he corrected her, had not even _conceived_ of whipping him, the look of steel in his eyes brought back so many horrifying and painful memories that it was all Louise could do not to start crying or flee from him.

For the same reason that stopped her from punishing her familiar, Louise was surprised when the steel softened, the coldness became warmth as her familiar extended a hand and patted her on the head.

"Hey now, there is no reason to look so terrified of me, I _was_ summoned by you, so I will listen, but I am not a dog nor a slave, so I will not call you master milady," Came Ramza's suddenly comforting voice, causing Louise's face to feel hot as she shyly avoided eye contact.

"It's fine, Ramza was it? I need to go now." Louise replied shyly, pulling away from that large hand, callused from years toiling away with a weapon, as she stood up and did her best to get away from her handsome familiar.

§§§

The next morning when the nurses came to check in on Ramza they were astonished at the sight of his perfectly healed injuries, which they had claimed should have at least left a massive scar even with healing magic. After receiving his clean bill of health the Dark Knight found himself released into the custody of his very nervous summoner, who seemed to be constantly glancing up into his eyes as though watching for something. Unfortunately, this newfound freedom simply meant that Ramza had nothing more to do than sit in Louise's classes next to her and grimace at the lessons in magic which would do him no good. What amused him though was how their system worked, they could only wield four elements and even their greatest mages could only perform one element at best, when even the most amateur Black Mage in Ivalice could wield at least three elements with equal proficiency, and that wasn't counting all the other spells or magick wielding classes. Well, he supposed when your only source of magick was the energy in your body one probably lost a great deal of ability. This had continued for exactly three days before Ramza, in a moment of boredom, talked to Louise during her lunch break and got the small girl to agree that his time would be better spent doing other things, on the condition that he was always there to fetch her when her lessons were over.

On his sixth day in Tristain Ramza was spending his newly earned reprieve in the courtyard with the other familiars when he noticed Kirche's salamander Flame and a massive blue dragon walking up to him, trying to appear stealthy with their bodies pressed close against the earth.

"What are you two doing?" Ramza asked the two reptilian familiars with an amused chuckle, his attention causing them to freeze up momentarily before the blue dragon suddenly surged forward, pressing its snout against his chest directly over his heart, inhaling deeply.

"Eh?" Was the only sound Ramza managed to make before he was swept up in a swirl of scale, wing, and coil. The young dragon had wrapped him up in an embrace that he couldn't seem to break free of.

"Hey! Let go!" Ramza managed to get out, but the young dragon didn't listen, instead it gave a contented cry and curled even more of its form around him, apparently attempting to fall asleep as Flame joined in, the tiger-sized salamander giving a happy croak as he joined in the coil.

In minutes the two of them were asleep, burying Ramza under the press of two massive reptilian forms. Admittedly he could have used his abilities to break free, either with a Tanglevine or simply using the skills of a Monk, but he simply couldn't bring himself to do so, and so Ramza Beoulve too fell asleep in the mass of scaly bodies.

§§§

Unbeknownst to Ramza, his interaction with Sylphid and Flame did not go unnoticed. Inside the Headmaster's office, was Old Osmond's secretary, Miss Longueville, also known as Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth.

"What are you, Ramza Lugria?" The green-haired beauty muttered to herself as she watched the wind dragon suddenly embrace the blonde youth. In truth Miss Longueville was not sure why she was so interested in the familiar of the infamous daughter of la Valliere, only that something about him was different, unique. When she had first eavesdropped on Old Osmond and Colbert discussing the youth's "miraculous recovery" had been when she had first become interested in the blonde boy. After getting his name out of the balding professor Colbert and learning that he somehow managed to naturally change the subject of the conversation whenever someone began questioning him about his abilities, or indeed much of his past, she had become even more curious. The fact that he was somewhat close to her in age and exceptionally attractive had no bearing in her interest of course, or at least she kept telling herself that.

§§§

The first thing Ramza heard when he woke up was shouting, more specifically, it was Louise shouting. The second this Ramza observed was that someone's snake had managed to curl up on his head while he was asleep, and was now covering his face almost completely.

So as to avoid getting a mouthful of scales Ramza attempted to signal Louise by waving his now free left arm in the air.

"Ramza, what are you doing over there?" Came Louise's voice, much calmer and closer now, unfortunately it seemed Ramza's attempt at an explanation was muffled by the snake that was now crawling off of his face.

"Come again?" Was Louise's reply.

"I seem to have made some new friends." Was Ramza's reply, his expression serious as the blue dragon began to wake up, giving a loud and somewhat comical yawn before she swung her head down and began nuzzling Ramza's own with a happy "Kyui!"

§§§

Professor Jean Colbert, formerly known as the "Fire Serpent," was curious, very curious. He had been going over maps of Halkegenia, as well as various historical texts, and he had not once managed to find the names "Gallione" or "Eagrose" in any of them. This more than anything else made him suspicious of the new familiar of the infamous "Zero." What was of more immediate concern to him however was the fact that the runes on the familiar's right hand matched only one source, the "Gandalfr" also known as the Right Hand, or Shield, of God.

Any further contemplation was interrupted however as he found something that caught his eye in the notes received by that shady merchant in the town.

"The 'Iron Bowman' is it?" Professor Colbert muttered to himself.

§§§

That night Louise was curled up in her bed as usual, Ramza sitting in a chair by the door despite her repeated offers of getting him a bed or a room of his own, while she thought back to what had happened that day.

At first she had been upset when Ramza had failed to be there to get her when her class ended, so she had stormed outside to look for him. When she had found him certainly the last thing she had expected had been to find her familiar buried under a pile of reptiles, not the least of which were Tabitha's wind dragon and the _Booby-Monster's_ salamander. After locating the two familiars' owners she had gotten them to uncoil from around Ramza, who had confessed to having no clue what had happened.

With a sigh Louise found herself rolling onto her side as sleep failed to claim her, the sound apparently alerting her familiar because the next thing she heard was his voice.

"If you are having trouble sleeping milady I know a few songs that might help." Ramza offered politely, as he always did.

"There's no need." Louise replied, the same as she always did, as she closed her eyes and curled up.

_Cut and… Print! That's a wrap people! … All joking aside, I did not mean originally to end this chapter here, it just kinda wound itself down naturally for me. _

_Okay, so in this chapter we've begun establishing the tone of Louise and Ramza's relationship, which went about 90 degrees away from where I wanted it to go, oh well who knows, maybe I can start getting the two of them to cooperate better after the Fouquet incident. We have also begun establishing some of the people who hold an interest in everyone's favorite Heretic, as well as begun establishing the standard running gag of reptilian popularity, although, in this case, it's not just a gag…_

_As I hope everyone noticed I've decided to skip over the infamous and ever-present Guiche duel in favor of having Louise catch Ramza in the act of using his Monk skills, although what this will lead to is of course something only yours truly will know._

_Anyways, please remember to leave a review and favorite this series as always, and have a great day/evening depending on when you read this._


End file.
